


Holy Trinity.

by EnslavedAuthor



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bondage, CleanfreakLevi, Good father grisha at first, InsecureEren, Jean the Horse, Killing, Lace, Levi Has A Twin, M/M, Murder, Possessive!Rivaille, Protective!Rivaille, Rivaille the twin, ShyEren, SlobRivaille, Smut, Yandere!Levi, all loves eren, armin is soooooo coconaughty, bad grisha, bottom!Eren, cuteeren, depressedEren, everyone wants the Jaeger booty, half of marco, hanjiisCrazy, mafia, mikasa is a cat, obliviousEren, other crap, possessive!Levi, protectiveLevi, religious crap, thugLevi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnslavedAuthor/pseuds/EnslavedAuthor
Summary: "In the name of the father."God is real. There's good in this world, and I believe in it. Every person in this world has light within the depths of their darkened hearts. Even them.."Of the son."He will always be there, right? God is real. I know he is, anyone can be good, anyone can change. God will keep me sane. God will show them light. "And of the holy spirit."He'll save me, he'll help me. They said they loved me, so I'll wait for god to change them. God will show them light. They love me. They love me. They love me. They do it because they love me, right god? "Amen..."What is God....?





	1. Chapter 2- wings of freedom festival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, also sorry if it's boring.
> 
> This is my first time making one and yeah..I promise it'll get interesting soon just cope with the slow updates and crappy crap jokes okay? Love ya'll

"Hey. Where's Eren??" The blonde haired mushroom's head shot up and saw his friends Jean, Connie and Reiner grinning at him. They were all dressed up for the festival, all were wearing white and blue..the festival's color.

"Yeah. Wasn't that green eyed pretty gonna help today?" Jean asked raising an eyebrow at Armin.

Armin sighed. "He's not coming."

All of them laughed thinking that he was joking "Eren Jaeger? Our little shit who's been going to that festival every year since he was born, is not going? Seriously, Ar, where's the green eyed midget?" The egg head (connie) asked.

To see all of them not believe Armin was expected, it was true. Never once did Eren miss festival. It was his absolute favorite town event. Heck, he'd jump off a cliff if he thinks it could help with the festival's tradition. He loved..no, loves this festival. Everyone in their town knew that, they knew how much he adores the decoration, the stalls, the games, the people and the reason of this event's existence. It was to honor their god who set them free.

Armin rubbed his temples, obviously a bit stressed. He really didn't get why Eren would want to miss this. Two years ago he had a fucking fever, yet his stubborn ass still went to the festival.

What's so different now?

Was he seriously ill?

Does he have cancer!?!?

IS HE GOING TO DIE!?

Oh god. What if he has AIDS?

STD? No, he's a virgin..

Or is he..

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygo-

"ARMIN!!!" The blonde snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his three friends. 

Reiner frowned. "Okay. So obviously you weren't kidding about Eren not going, tell us, why??"

"He said he was sick.."

"Seriously!? This must be something bad if he decided to miss the festival and stay home.." Horsey face mumbled calmly. But, inside his calm façade.

He was worried as fuck. 

"No shit sherlock.." Armin snapped. It was rare for Armin to cuss, or snap at anyone. He was usually the calm one who always makes other people try to calm themselves as well. So, it's not an understatement to say the three were beyond shocked.

"O-okay." Connie awkwardly cleared his throat. "Obviously this is something serious...what should we do?"

"Well, Eren loves that festival. It's obvious he's hiding something from us. Soooooo let's pay him a visit shall we?" Jean said grinning.

"Hold your neighing, Horsey. Would he even want us there?"

"Pfft. Of course you blonde mushroom. We're his beloved best friends. Let's do something to make him go to the festival."

"I agree with the horse."

"Don't call me horse, egg head"

"Shut it, you two. Okay, so it's settled let's go to Eren's house.." Reiner said a grin made it's say up his face. Armin sighed then nodded. He wanted Eren to be there as much as his friends did, but something inside him is saying to just leave him be cause something might happen.

And his insides were right, too bad he didn't listen while he had the chance.

\-----------------------------------

Eren sneezed. He wiped his nose with his sleeves then sighed and looked at his cat. "Someone's talking about me.."

Mikasa looked at him confused. "Meow??"

\-----------------------------------

"I see the plan is going well.." Rivaille whispered smirking as they watched the four walk away. 

Levi nodded in agreement. "It's better than we expected, the more friends that persuade him to go, the higher the chance he actually does."

"Though, if he doesn't?" 

"We repeat what we did 5 years ago.."

His brother froze. "Y-you mean we..."

"Kill Grisha? Yes, why? Are you having doubts again, brother?" The stoic man asked looking at his brother from the corner of his eyes. He knew his brother hated killing people, but he tried to for Eren. But, they decided to use the less gruesome way to get Eren for the sake of Rivaille's sanity.

Rivaille sighed. "You know I always have doubts when it comes to killing people, especially if it's our angel's family we're talking about.."

'If only you knew..' Levi thought. Levi knew what was happening inside that house, he knew everything. But he spared the details from his brother.

He didn't sugar coat the fruits of his stalking because he cared for his brother's sanity, oh no, he did it because he's saving his brother's insane side for something..something Rivaille didn't know, but will soon find out.

Levi mentally chuckled. "Well, just don't let those doubts hinder our plans of obtaining him, okay?"

"Of course, brother, anything to get what's ours..."

'What's mine.' They both thought.

\------------------------------------

Eren sneezed for the second time. "Okay. Whoever is talking about me should just stop.." His cat looked at him strangely. The brunette just smiled at her and then petted her hair.

"I wonder what the giant mushroom and the three other strange giants are doing?"

Mikasa just simply meowed again. Eren giggled a bit. He was still sad at the fact that he couldn't go to the festival, but at least he had someone with him. 

He really wanted to be with his four gigantic friends, instead of being here stuck with the assho- erm his father who was downstairs probably drinking again. He sighed, speaking of his father. When his father got home he was angry, Eren didn't even know why. But his father was more aggressive now than usual.

He left a really big ass bruise on Eren's hip. And now he was pretty sure he'll get more later knowing his father is trying go get more drunk.

...if that's even possible.

"God, I know I shouldn't resent him, but it's really really hard not to." Eren mumbled burying his face on his soft pillow.

"Meow?" Mikasa purred sitting on top of Eren's head.

"Haha. Mikasa, very funny..get off." 

"Meow?"

"Off.." Eren said sternly. He really didn't want to push her off and his body is too sore to move.

She just purred.

Eren groaned a bit. He really wished he was out right now. 

Just then. The doorbell rang, which made his head shot up. He heard Mikasa hiss a bit. "Oops. Sorry, Mikasa?" He said smiling sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes at her silly owner. "EREEEEEN!!!!" A loud deep voice yelled from downstairs.

Eren flinched. "Uh oh. What does dad want?" He mumbled hesitantly standing up from his bed and went out of his room. "Y-yes, dad?" He yelled out.

"You have guests!!" The loud deep voice boomed again. All the color from Eren's face dropped.

'Shit. It better not be Armin.' 

"Okay, d-d-dad. I'm coming.." He stuttered out.

He went down the stairs slowly, and closed his eyes once he got down. "Hey, Ren!!" Four voices greeted.

The brunette inhaled sharply. 'No, fuck, not now. God, please help me.' He thought as he slowly opened his eyes and painted on a smile.

"Hey guys! Nice to see you what's up?" 

'No, not nice to see you. Why are you here!?'

Armin smiled. "Well, since we feel that something's wrong seeing that you're willing to stay home and miss the festival..we're here to kidnap your plump ass."

He blushed a bit. "I-uh-I " Eren faked cough. "Told you I'm sick.."

'Lies..'

"So, what? That never stops Eren Jaeger!!" Connie exclaimed laughing a bit. Guilt flooded Eren's stomach, he saw how excited his friends were of being with him..

"I really don't feel good at the moment, guys.." Eren said sadly. 

'He'll hurt me..us' 

Reiner shoved the medicine they bough and some food at Eren gently. "We brought medicine and food to make you feel better for it.."

'They planned ahead..' Eren thought . 'They really want me to go with them..'

"Look, Ren, you're the sweetheart of this town. Now, if you don't show up later I'm pretty sure the whole town will come here and shove presents and other shit you don't need inside your house.." Jean paused then smirked. "Wouldn't want that now would ya??"

'Can you just whip and neigh neigh outta here before you guys get hurt, and get me murdered?" Eren thought frustrated. "B-but my dad might not want to let me go.."

Their eyes went from Eren to Grisha. Grisha looked back at them. "What!?" He snapped. They gulped.

The four didn't know what happens to Eren inside this house, but they did know he became from caring to snappy when Carla died so they were afraid.

"Sir, can Eren go? Please! We'll take care of him!" Armin begged.

Reiner nodded in agreement. "Yeah. And I promise we will all be in our best behavior.."

Eren gulped obviously frightened by his father's answer he closed his eyes shut getting ready for something bad, but what he heard was something he didn't expect.

"Sure, whatever.."

His eyes shot open. "What?" He asked confused.

"Yes!!" Connie exclaimed grinning. Along with the other three.

"Nice!" Jean said patting Eren at the back. Armin pulled Eren out of the house and with them.

"We'll be back before you know it!!" 

Grisha rolled his eyes then looked at Eren. "Be sure to be back early...or else you'll get what you know will be coming for you." He whispered so only Eren could here the last part.

"Y-yes, dad.."

He was in deep shit now.

\--------------------------------------

The five were now at the festival. Eren's worries were soon replaced with joy when he got there, he even almost forgotten what he was worried about.

That's how much Eren loved this festival.

"I'm so glad you could be here with us, Eren!!" Armin exclaimed happily his arm wrapped around Eren's shoulders.

The three nodded in agreement.

Eren giggled a bit. "I'm really really glad, too!" 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go gang up with the rest and have some teenage fun!!" Reiner said fist pumping. They all laughed and agreed.

Eren and his friends were greeted by the other town's folks. Mostly Eren though cause he's famous.

He was really ecstatic, but something didn't feel right. Somehow, he feels as if he was being watched. He ignored the feeling, though.

\-------------------------------------

"That blonde bitch is too close." Levi growled. 

"I know, but you need to calm your horses down." Rivaille mumbled trying to ignore his own jealousy. 

"I can't! He's too touchy! It's obvious that he likes our brat." His brother said a bit frustrated he hated it when his things get touched, what's his is his and those little shits shall not put their filthy hands on him.

Rivaille sighed. "Everyone likes our brat, and you know that.."

"So? Doesn't mean I accept it.." 

"Just..just calm down? It's almost time for the plan to begin anyways." He pointed out smiling slightly.

Levi clicked his tongue. "Has captain Eyebrows and the four eyed wonder texted you, yet?"

"Yes, they're ready.."

"Good. We'll be able to meet with our precious soon.."

"Yes. Soon, he'll be ours...again."


	2. Chapter 1- the most beautiful pair of eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crappy beginning

Eren Jaeger is the most well-known boy in his town.

He's known for being religious, his attractive looks, his nice attitude and of course his beautiful green eyes.

He goes to church every Sunday accompanied by his best friend Armin and his cat Mikasa. 

He likes bringing joy to people and everyone likes him for that, for bringing joy and being so happy and bubbly all the time.

Well, that's what they think. 

Eren isn't really that happy, actually he's depressed. You see when he was just 11 his mother was murdered in front of him, main reason for the murder? Still unknown.

But, there's one thing he knows, his mother's death was because of him. 

He doesn't think of this because his father always reminds him everyday, no, he thinks that way because the day his mother died he heard his mother's killers said three words that made his heart sink. 'where is Eren?' Carla Jaeger wad persistent in hiding his son. 

So, even when she knew she was gonna die, she hid the fact that Eren was there under the bed watching her get tormented, and killed.

After that day, Eren was scarred for life. He didn't speak to anyone for months, eventually he came about but that didn't mean he spoke about those gruesome events, he kept it all a secret.

Eren even lied at the fact that he was there to witness it, he just said that he was sleeping and woke up when he heard his father screaming.

Though, Grisha didn't believe that. In fact he knew who those people were, he knew they wanted Eren, yet, he too didn't speak. 

But he did show his fury, ever since Carla Jaeger's death, Grisha Jaeger had been jobless, drunk and a very big asshole, bigger than kim K's ass.

But, even though Eren's life is a complete hell, and even if his father beats the shit out of him every day. He still has faith in god and his father.

Eren loved his father, and he knows deep inside there's still good in him. But, boy Eren is so naive. 

"Hey, Eren!" A familiar voice yelled out. The brunette turned around and plastered a grin on his face. 

"Armin!!" He exclaimed running over to his blonde coconut and hugged him tight. "It's been a week since I last saw you! Where have you been??" Eren pouted making his big ass green eyes even bigger. 

Armin laughed at his best friend's cuteness, he ruffled Eren's hair which made him pout even more. "Sorry, Ren, my grandpa took me to rose to visit his sister."

"Pfft. You could've called you little shit."

"Eren! That's bad language! And you're considered the angel of our small town?" Armin teased chuckling slightly.

Eren rolled his eyes playfully at the talking mushroom. "Army, you know how I despise that nickname."

"Remind me why you hate it again?" 

"Becaaaause. I'm far from being an angel." Eren said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Armin raised an eyebrow at him and said "Seriously? Ren, you go to church everyday, you pray for like 5 times a day, you barely get into fights, you help many people without anything for return, you believe that deep inside everyone is kind, anyone can beat you up and you'll forgive them for it, and you fucking have a face like it was made by thousands of angels."

The brunette's face heated up after hearing his best friend's rant, he was about to speak but Armin spoke again.

"Are you the son of Jesus Christ, or something??"

Eren bursted out laughing. "We've been friends since birth, Armin. I would've told you."

"That's true, we're best friends and we would never hide anything from each other!" The blonde exclaimed.

Lies..

He and Eren are best friends, but they were both hiding secrets from each other. Secrets that they're both afraid that other one would find out. 

Eren cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up' have you forgotten what today is..?" Armin asked cocking his head to the side. The brunette looked at him confused. 'What? Am I missing something?' He thought to himself.

"Huh?" 

"Tonight's the yearly festival." 

Eren mentally smacked himself. "Fuck!! That's tonight!? Shit shit shit. I completely forgot, Armin!!" How can Eren forget the most important even in their town? 

"Seriously, Eren? Ever since we were younger you're the one who always remembers the festival since you said, I quote. Love love love it!" Mr. Coconut mushroom said chuckling a bit. But Eren was not amused, he was not only panicking because of his fondness of the festival, he also volunteered to help out. 

The problem is...his father had ordered him to stay at home for today because of who knows what. Armin looked at his friend and frowned.

"What's wrong, Eren? You look like someone's about to murder you or something.." He asked.

Eren got paler. He knew his father would murder him if he didn't stay home, but he also knew he'd disappoint the people of the town for not helping out. 

'God, please help me find a way through this. I don't know what to do, show me the way, lead me, show me a sign.' Eren prayed to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping his prayers would be heard.

"Eren?....ereeeen......oi! Eren!! Are you alright? Are you sick? You look pale!!" Armin shook him gently. Then, Eren got an idea! 

He could lie that he was sick, he knew lying was bad, but deep inside he thinks it's the help he'd been asking for.

"Uh. Y-yeah, I do f-f-feel a little bit out of the weather.." Eren faked coughed and sneezed.

He wrapped his arms around himself pretending to be cold.

"Aw. That's too bad, you won't be able to go to the festival..." Eren sighed sadly at his friend's words, and he wasn't even faking the sadness cause damn.. He really wanted to go to the festival and help the people there, but if god decided to let him act sick to save himself from being murdered by his drunkard father then fine, he accepts. He wasn't gonna question it.

"How about you go back to your house okay? I'll go tell the others you won't be able to come cause your sick and we'll help with the festival in your place..." Armin told him offering a small smile.

A smile made it's way up to Eren's face as well. "What did I do to deserve someone like you, Ar?" 

His friend laughed a bit. "You keep saving my ass from my bullies."

"Well, that's what friends are for right?" Armin's heart ached a bit when he heard what Eren said but forced out a smile.

"Yeah. That's what friends are for.."

\--------------------

Somewhere, near the blonde and brunette. There were two figures that were watching them, both are being surrounded by murderous auras and both are currently thinking of ways how to kill the talking mushroom head.

"I want to kill him!" The first figure exclaimed growling slowly when he saw Armin hug Eren while bidding him good bye. He was about to attack, but his companion stopped him and said.

"Not now. It's not time, yet. Remember the plan." 

The raven clicked his tongue in annoyance. "When are we starting this damn plan, anyways?!"

"Later, tonight." The other raven said grinning slightly. 

"Eh? Are you fucking deaf??? Didn't you hear him say he was sick??" Asked the first one. 

"Idiot! There's no way that blonde mushroom will let Our little Eren miss his most awaited festival. And you know me well enough to know that I always have a plan B..."

"Have you even contacted Hanji and Erwin about the plan, yet?" 

"Yes. They're all set."

"Good, I can't wait to have our adorable brat in our hands again, Rivaille.." 

"Same, Levi, Same."

\--------------------------- 

Eren was back at his house, and luckily his father wasn't there yet. Hopefully, he won't be back till dinner time because he can't deal with his father's bullcrap today since he's missing his favorite event of the year.

He sighed sadly as he took his shoes home. "Mikasa, I'm home!!" He yelled out.

"Meow!" A soft kitten let out as she went over to Eren slowly, purring as the brunette kneeled to pet her gently.

"Hi there. Is dad home, yet??" He asked not necessarily expecting an answer. The cat let out a soft. 'Meow' again. It was a happy meow meaning his sad excuse for a father wasn't home, Mikasa absolutely hated Grisha she was smart enough to know that he's bad, not only for her, but for her owner as well. 'Grisha is a bitch.' The cat thought to herself growling a bit.

'I have to protect, Eren...because that's the duty I was given..' 

The black furred feline was cut off from her thoughts by Eren picking her up. "Let's go to my room before he comes back and beats the crap out of me again, yeah?" He whispered to her sadly. She licked his face meowing softly.

They were about to head to the room but then they heard a familiar bell from outside. "Oh. I almost forgot! The 3 o'clock prayer!" Eren exclaimed then ran to a certain room in his house.

His mini chapel. He kneeled down in front of the large cross and placed Mikasa beside him praying silently.

Mikasa stared at him. She was used to this, watching Eren pray. It was okay with her, but there was something about it that she hated. At this time he usually prays for something particular, something that breaks Mikasa's heart every time she looks at him. 

"Please, god, please give me true happiness. Please let someone save me. Please...make my father love me again. All I want is to be loved.." Eren's beautiful green eyes were now dull, and tears were falling down.

'You will be happy, Eren, as long as everything goes according to plan...those idiots better do this right.'

\-------------------------------

"Levi??" 

The steel grey eyed man looked up. "What?" He asked.

"Do you think he'll like us?" Rivaille asked nervously. It was almost time for their plan to take place, and when I say almost it's really close! At the festival tonight..that's where they will finally start the plan.

Levi nodded not changing his usual bored expression. "Yes. As long as we both stick to the plan, we'll make sure we can make him ours..again."

"Do you think he'll ever remember?"

"Tch. I doubt it, though we can always try. That idiot Grisha is smart but not that smart." He smirked a bit. Rivaille chuckled.

He stood up and looked outside their window. "Soon.."

His brother took a photo out from his wallet looking at it fondly. "Soon."


	3. Chapter 3- stuck in the beginning of it all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the plan truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters!! I'll make it up with the story I swear!! Please endure it for a little bit more..

Eren was laughing at the horrible joke Sasha just told them. Everyone looked at him amused, because he was the only one who was actually laughing and they just really loved looking at him.

He was the youngest of the group, so everyone was protective of him. He's also the smallest so he often gets teased.

Mostly, by the horse face.

"Calm your tits, green eyed elf. You might piss yourself. " Jean told him amused. Eren playfully glared at him.

"Shut up, horse face. If I can recall correctly you were the one who pissed yourself last year when that small girl jumped in front of you and yelled 'boo'" 

Everyone laughed. "Oh my god! I totally remember that!" Marco exclaimed. Jean blushed sending daggers at Eren, the brunette just stuck his tongue out.

"I hate you so much, Jaeger."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You're staring at my ass right now.."

Jean blushed even harder then looked up. "I-I wasn't! " 

"O-oh god I can't s-s-stop laughing Jean's face is so priceless, so fucking priceless!!" Bertholt was practically rolling on the ground.

Connie was beside him, tears formed his eyes cause of all the laughing. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves.

The brunette stopped laughing for a bit to look at his friends with a biggest grin. 

'These are my friends, my source of true happiness. I'll do anything for them.' He thought to himself. He loved and cherished these idiots so much, they're the only ones he got at the moment. 

They stuck with him through it all. 

Eren would go insane if anything bad happened to them...

\--------------------------------------

"Is everything set?" The voice said through the phone. Hanji grinned then nodded even though they knew they can't be seen by the man.

"Yeeeeeep!! Operation: get the cutie is on it's way!" They exclaimed.

There was a little growl on the other line. "Mine.." They heard their friend whisper. Hanji just chuckled.

"Isn't he supposed to be yours and Rivaille's?" 

"Mine..."

"Aw. You're gonna hurt your brother's feelings. " Hanji cooed annoyingly glancing at Erwin who was watching amused.

"Tch. Whatever..just get it done, four eyes. Tell Mr. Caterpillar eyebrows to not mess up or I'll skin both of you alive, chop you in half and scoop your fucking eyeballs out." Levi threatened. Hanji just gave a slight nervous chuckle. Erwin just rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Don't worry, Levi, we won't mess up."

"Good. Now, it's almost time. Me and Rivaille will be on stand by.."

"Okaaaaay. Byeeeeeee grump face."

"Bye, Levi."

"Tch. Bye, assfaces." Then the line went dead. 

Erwin sighed. "That boy.."

"What??" Hanji asked confused.

"It's obvious that there's something more to this plan than just getting that green eyed angel to like them..or him." He said. His bushy eyebrows were frowning.

His companion just shrugged. "Levi loves Eren...so much. I won't be surprised if he has murdering people in mind..he already killed Eren's mom." They said standing up from where they were seated.

"Why are you so calm?"

Hanji looked confused for a bit. "What do you mean?"

"He's crazy enough to want to kill his own brother for Eren" Erwin told her. This was the time where Hanji tensed, their lips were formed into a frown.

"He won't do that.."

"I really hope so, Hanji, I really hope so.." 

\-----------------------------------------

"Hey, Eren! You alright?" Armin asked looking at Eren who was a bit pale. Eren just asked connie what time it was and he wasn't happy with the answer

It's 10 pm and he knew his father would have his head if he didn't go home..

"I-I-I have to go home, Ar." He stuttered out trying so much to hide his fear. Armin looked confused and worried.

"But, the fireworks haven't even started, yet.." 

The sadness laced with the blonde's voice made Eren feel even worse. He didn't want his best friend sad. But, he also didn't want to get killed. He was afraid for his own well-being.

He's afraid of getting hurt.

He didn't want pain anymore.

 

That is why he's wondering what the hell is he still doing in this festival sitting beside a grinning Armin. The blonde bitch turned to him grinning and said.

"I'm glad you decided to stay!!"

Eren mentally groaned. 'I hate you, and your irresistible pout you dick.' But of course he'd never say that out loud.

"Yeah yeah. But as soon as the fireworks are over I'm going home."

Armin pouted, but nodded anyways. "Fine." 

Eren smiled at him then looked around. The festival was still the same as before.

Lively and bright. There were a lot of children playing tag and hanging out, he couldn't help but reminisce the times when he was young. 

He, Armin, Reiner and Jean played a lot before. They've all been friends since birth, literally. Then after a few years when they were in pre school they met the others. 

Ever since then going with all of them in this wonderful festival had been their special tradition.

Eren's smile widened. "Oi, Ren! The fireworks are about to start let's go!!" " Marco (A.K.A Jesus christ.) yelled. He looked at his friend.

All of his friends were looking at him grinning. He was about to walk over to them as the people around them counted.

"Five..."

The brunette walked closer, fondly looking at his friends.

"Four.."

'I'm so glad I'm with them today..' He thought giggling slightly.

"Three."

Nothing can ruin his day.

"Two..." 

Absolutely nothing.

"One." 

Eren's green eyes went wide as he heard a loud sound. Everyone was running, people were crying in agony. The brunette watched in horror, his feet were glued to the ground. It all happened so fast. One minute he was walking towards his friends smiling, and next they're gone. He didn't know if they were dead or alive all he could think of now was the massive fire in front of him, and the amount of people who died in just a short minute. 

Something inside his chest was heavy, he felt something liquid running down his cheeks. Was it tears, or blood?

Eren didn't even notice that his head was bleeding he was still stuck there.

'Run. What the hell is your ass still doing here?' His mind scolded him. But he didn't move.

"Run, Eren, run!!" Nothing. He was gonna die, he was gonna meet his mother soon. Eren hasn't even done returning he wanted to, yet.

He's not even legal yet to drink beer! He's not in college yet, he's gonna become an actual fucking angel. Eren hasn't been fucked yet...

"Oh god. I'm gonna die a Virgin.." He mumbled to himself. Yes, he was actually fretting about dying a virgin instead of dying young. Pathetic, right? Well he's a weird one. But what made Eren actually snap out of his frozen state was his friends.

"My friends!! Where are my friends!?" He yelled. 

'What a big idiot you are..' 

 

Eren frowned obviously annoyed. "Shut the fuck up mind!" He snapped. He lost it. Never Mind. He dashed towards were his friends once were and searched for them.

"ARMIN!?" No answer.

"REINER!?!" Still none.

"HORSEFACE!?" He secretly hope that Jean didn't answer...just kidding. 

The Green eyed brunette was getting very very very desperate. "CONNIE!?!?" 

"Everyone!?" He yelled tears constantly pouring down from his face. 

He can't lose them, they're all he has.

Coughing heavily, he continued his search. Wincing every time he sees a dead body. Eren felt his body getting weak. 'Fuck. Not now. Fucking hell why did I even take this long before getting off that fucking spot!?' 

He was getting frustrated. He hated this, he hated the pain, he hated everything, he fucking hated this feeling. He felt this years ago watching his mom die because of him, now somehow he feels like this was his fault, too. For not moving quick. 

Eren was full on sobbing now.

"I can't give up.." He sobbed out. Running even faster trying to avoid the fire as much as he can.

Then, something hit him. It was a big wood, he was on the ground groaning.

"Fuck. " he hissed out in pain. "This is the end of me.."

"I'm sorry, Guys.." He whispered wincing. "I'm sorry, dad." His eyes were starting to drop, yet again he forgot he was bleeding so he's woozy from blood loss. "I'm sorry, Mikasa.."

"I'm sorry, mom. Maybe, just maybe..this is my karma.."

The brunette sighed. He closed his eyes waiting for the time he gets swallowed by the fire. But, he felt the weight on top of him lighten. His eyes shot open. 

"Tch. Brat, stop moping around and get out of that filthy ground before you die!!" A cold and deep voice yelled. 

Eren looked and saw two figures hovering over him. He quickly stood up, groaning in process. His head was killing him.

"I-I-I uh..I" he couldn't speak. The second figure looked at him concerned.

"Eren?" The man asked worry laced in his voice.

Confusion can be seen in The younger man's face. 'How did they know me?' He was about to ask it out loud but then he collapsed and everything went dark.

All he heard was two voices calling out his name.


	4. Chapter 4- the long awaited 'reunion'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finally meet..again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry!!! I was so busy with crap I forgot to write the next chapter! I feel so ashamed.

Dark. It was dark. 'Why is it so dark?' Eren thought. He couldn't move. 'What happened?' He though again. All he could remember was the festival, he was with Armin and the gang and... 

"Is he dead?" Eren's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice. 'Who was that?'

He heard a sigh. "For the tenth time, Rivaille, no." Another voice, very similar from the other voice, said. 

Eren mentally frowned and tried to open his eyes.

'Fuck! Why can't I open my eyes?'

He struggled so hard, trying to do everything he can so he can see who he was with.

These voices were so familiar, but at the same time they weren't.

"God, I hope he's alright, Levi. I won't live with myself knowing we hurt him." The first voice spoke again.

"I hope so..." 

'Crap. What can I do to make my damn eyes open?' 

Then, he thought for a bit. He got an idea. 

'In the name of the father.'

'Of the son.'

'And of the holy spirit.'

'Amen..god, I know I've been asking for help every time I speak to you. But, imagine pretty sure you know that I really need help. Right now I just want to open my eyes. Please please please help me open my eyes please.' He prayed. Then the brunette attempted again wanting to find out who those people are. 

He tried.

And tried..

And tried...until, finally. He opened this eyes. It was a bit blurry at first and he felt nauseated. Eren shot up and held his head.

"Oh my god." He groaned. 

The two ravens looked at him. "He's awake!!" Rivaille exclaimed happily.

"Tch. And still dirty.." Levi mumbled.

"But, awake!!" 

Eren didn't speak. His head was pounding. 'Now, I wish I never woke up.' 

"Oh. That headache must be shitty painful right now." The brunette looked at the one who spoke. 'Crap. He's gorgeous, Raven hair, under cut, steel-gray eyes, with a very very bored expression.' 

"Want some pain-killers, kid??" Eren turned to the other one, his eyes went wide. 'Fuck, he has a twin. This guy looked exactly like him except..his hair was slicked back, his eyes were a lighter shade of gray and he actually showed some emotions.'

"Oi, brat, you gotta talk or what?" Mr. Handsome 1 said. 

Eren cleared his throat for a bit. "I-I uh..you're so gorgeous.." He accidentally said. He instantly blushed when those words left his lips. 'What an idiot..'

The hottie smirked while looking at his twin. The other one rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Yeah. Well, kid..want a pain killer or what?" Handsome 2 asked.

The brunette didn't trust himself to talk so he just slowly nodded.

Handsome raven 1 stood up and grabbed the pain killer on the small table beside his bed, while handsome raven 2 took some water. 

Eren took the time to look around trying to ignore the pain. He was in a very fancy looking room. Like seriously this room was enormous.

The walls were painted green, the curtains looked fancy as well. They were color blue. There were a lot of paintings as well. All that were familiar to him. 'Hmmm. They have the same taste in art as I do.'

Just then pain meds were dropped on his laps. "Here, brat." Eren looked up at him a little bit annoyed.

"I have a name you know!" He snapped.

The raven looked at him amused. "Oh hoh. Is that so?"

"Yes.."

"Well, then. Eren, here is your pain meds." Once again Eren looked at him. It wasn't because he was annoyed, it was because of the fact that the hottie knew his name.

"H-how did you know my name? " he questioned.

"You're quite famous, you know."

Eren blushed. He should've known. His title in this town is probably..no, definitely the reason why the Raven knew. 

"Oh. Uhm. Right, well can you tell me your name?" He asked smiling a bit. 

"Levi. Levi Ackerman. " Levi answered deadpanned. Eren's smile grew. 'Levi..suits him.'

"And I'm Rivaille!" Someone from behind Levi exclaimed. The pair looked and saw the other twin. "Nice to finally see our little angel."

Eren's face went red. "I-I uh w-w-what?" He stuttered out. 'God, stop stuttering you idiot.' Levi smirked cocking his head a bit to the left and shrugged. 

"Like I said. You're quite famous." 

"O-oh. Yeah, forgot."

The twins looked at him amused. "So.." Rivaille trailed off. Eren drank the medicine and water grimacing slightly the looked at him, showing the man that he was listening. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

The younger brunette froze. Last night...

He remembered everything. There was an explosion. He felt like he was stuck on the ground, he saw many dead people and..

HIS FRIENDS!!

He tried to find his friends, but couldn't find them. Instead something collapsed on top of him and he thought he was a goner.

Eren looked up tears forming his eyes. A bubble, no, an explosion of fear built up his stomach.

"T-the explosion! D-d-dead p-people everywhere. I-I could've helped someone, b-b-but I felt stuck and I ALMOST DIED a-and...and MY FRIENDS!? ARE MY FRIENDS ALRIGHT!?" Eren yelled letting his tears fall. He was having a hard time breathing. 'Oh no..' He thought.

'I-I can't breathe...help.' 

Eren was having a panic attack. The pair looked at him wide eyed.

"Eren! Eren breathe. breathe, brat" Levi said softly grabbing ahold of his sides.

Rivaille quickly took a fan and started fanning him.

"Follow us, Eren.." He whispered as he and Levi started showing Eren how to properly breathe.

"C-can't." The brunette was wheezing. "H-h-help.." Tears kept pouring down, his vision was getting blurt. 'It hurts..everything hurts.' He thought. 'God..god...god...please help me, please please please please. It hurts so much.' 

"Eren, angel, follow me." Levi whispered to him. He took the brunette's hand and placed it on his chest breathing slowly to show Eren how to do it.

Eren looked at him. He couldn't see anything, but steel gray eyes. 

He followed Levi's breathing. Staring at his eyes. Levi did the same, he stared at the familiar green-blue turquoise, whatever it's colored eyes of Eren.

After a few more minutes, he was finally stable.

"That's it good job, brat." Levi whispered placing his hand on Eren's cheek smiling ever so slightly. Eren couldn't help but smile back. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy.

He leaned in and placed his head on Levi's chest. "I feel so...tired..." He mumbled then everything turned black.

Levi held him. Somewhere beside the pair, stood Rivaille who was glaring at his brother.

"Got anything to say?" Levi said turning his head slightly, looking at his brother from the corner of his eyes smirking slightly.

The other growled quietly, but forced a smile. "Oh. Nothing, nothing at all. Lay him on the bed, Levi. I'll go get some food for him." 

 

"Okay.." 

With that Rivaille walked out of the room clenching his fist tightly and gritting his teeth. 

Levi laughed a bit to himself, then stared at Eren. "Oh. My sweet sweet Eren, you'll be mine and mine only soon. I just need my plan to continue, I'll have you wrapped around my finger." He whispered kissing Eren's forehead and laughed maniacally again. 

"First, let's star by getting rid of that shitty excuse of a father of yours.."


	5. Chapter 5- the earnest and heartfelt talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi had a one-on-one private talk with Rivaille and Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright some may hate Levi on the upcoming chapters..but he does have his reasons.

It has officially started. After almost a decade of planning secretly..it's finally begun. 

Levi was feeling elated, he couldn't keep his happiness from overflowing. When they, or HE met Eren twelve years ago. He knew he wanted Eren, he wanted him all for himself and HIMSELF only.

Levi smiled at the memory of them meeting, though that would be a flashback for another time.

Because, HIS Eren fainted and his brother is here.

"You're such a creep, Levi. " he heard someone say behind him. The raven turned around and light-gray eyes were looking at him grinning.

He rolled his eyes. "Tch. We both stalked him 24/7...if I'm creepy, what are you?"

Rivaille just chuckled. "I guess you're right. So, what's next on the plan know?" 

"Get him to trust us." 

"And?" His brother asked knowing there's more.

"Then once he gets really close to us, we get rid of the hindrances." Levi told him smirking. 'Including you, my dearest twin brother.'

"Get rid, meaning we kill them right?"

"Yes."

"Can't w-we j-j-just...just..y-you know.." His brother looked everywhere, but him. Levi quirked his eyebrows.

"Do it like normal?" He asked in annoyance. 

"Y-yeah.." 

Levi almost wanted to laugh at his brother's pathetic behavior. "Oh hoh. You're chickening out, my dear twin brother?" 

"N-no..yes...m-m-maybe. ugh!" Rivaille groaned. He looked at Levi frowning. "I'm just saying. Are we really gonna risk everything? You do know this plan is going to break him!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before you agreed to do the plan!" Levi snapped crossing his arms.

"What made you change your mind, Rivaille?" He asked. Rivaille froze he didn't know what to answer..no. More like he didn't want to answer. 

"I-I uh.." 

"Answer me, Rivaille." He said sternly. But his other half did not talk, he just gulped. Rather loudly.

Levi growled. "RIVAILLE."

"You saw how he looked!!" Rivaille yelled which made Levi flinch a bit. Levi scowled then glanced at Eren's sleeping body, he looked at his brother again then dragged him outside the room and closed the door.

"What do you mean?" Levi narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Rivaille's frown deepened. "Y-you saw how he looked when he though he'd lost his friend. And you saw how he reacted awhile ago when he thought of them.." He mumbled looking down.

The steel-gray eyed man pressed his lips together trying to calm himself. "So?"

"So? So!? Shouldn't you be worried for him!? " 

"Of course, I am." He answered deadpanned. Rivaille was more than mad at his brother's answer.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU SEE MY POINT!?" Rivaille snapped.

"Because, you don't see mine." In all honesty, Levi was getting bored of this talk. Soon his brother would know why they need to remove the others, it's just not the right time, yet.

Rivaille groaned in frustration. "Then, tell me!!"

"I will when the time is right.." 

"Le-" 

"Levi? Rivaille?" A soft voice snapped them out of their conversation. They both looked and saw Eren peeking out and awake.

"Eren, did you just wake up?" Rivaille asked plastering on a smile. The brunette nodded. 

"Yeah. I-I'm kinda hungry.."

"Well, brat, Rivaille will give you some food just wait inside the room." Levi ordered.

"O-okay.." 

Rivaille and Levi turned to each other narrowing their eyes giving the. 'We'll talk about this next time.' Look. 

\-----------------------------------------

Eren waited inside the room sighing. He felt really hungry, after his embarrassing panic attack he just really wanted to sleep forever. 

Though, he knows he can't.

'I really hope my friends are alright.' He thought to himself.

He laid on the large king-sized bed again pondering about all the things that happened. He was so focused that he didn't even notice a certain someone coming in.

"Brat." Levi said out of the blue. Eren jumped a bit and sat up.

"L-levi! You scared me.."

Levi smirked. "Am I that scary?"

"No, it's just...I was thinking and you came out of the blue."

"What were you thinking about, kid?" He asked sitting next to Eren staring at him. 

"My friends.." The brunette answered truthfully.

Levi sighed then placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine, Eren, if they're strong like you I'm sure they're fine."

Eren blushed. "I-I-Im not strong.."

"You attempted to save them, right?"

"Y-yeah. But-" Levi cut him off by continuing. "You're still alive." He pointed out.

"Barely." Eren mumbled looking at his lap. 

"Ah. Such a stubborn brat. You know, Eren. Some people would've just run away on events like that. Yes, you were afraid to the point that you didn't want to move. But, you still tried to save them in the end. And yeah you would've died if he hadn't been there; but all strong people die at some point, you're lucky it wasn't your time, yet." Eren was speechless he didn't notice the tears that were falling down from his face until Levi wiped them.

"Stop crying, brat. You look horrible." The older man joked.

Eren chocked out a laugh. "You're horrible, Levi."

"But, yet, I made you feel better." The brunette nodded smiling. Levi smirked. "Good. Now, c'mere bet you need this." 

He was about to ask what he needed, but then Levi pulled him in his arms and hugged him tight. Eren's face became red again. 'Holy crap he's so warm! Is he even fucking human? Fuck fuck fuck fuck stop fan boying...oh god his abs it feels ABSolutely..hell. Thank you so much lord for this. ' Eren thought. Smiling slightly because of his mind's silliness. He closed his eyes and inhaled Levi's scent. 

'This feels so familiar...it feels right.'


	6. Chapter 6- scarred minds and broken souls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how truly broken these three are, and how badly they need each other.

"Ehem." Someone cleared their throat behind them. The pair turned to look who it was and saw a grinning Rivaille. 'He looks...weird.' The brunette shivering a bit.

It was true. Rivaille looked very weird, his smile looked forced and it was too wide for Eren's liking and his eyes, god, if looks could kill.

Levi would've been dead. 

"Yes?" His brother asked, no emotion whatsoever was found in his voice. 

The other's smile grew. "Just wanted to give Eren his food." He answered then walked closer to Eren and placed a tray on his lap.

Eren looked down cocking his head a bit. "What's this? It smells lovely."

"Of course, it was I who cooked it." Rivaille said cockily looking at him. Green eyes just rolled at him. "Put that aside. This is a foie gras burger, with a side of caviar whelk with bliny."

"Ooh. Fancy." 

"Yes, this is indeed a fancy dish." 

Eren took a fork about to eat it, but stopped and frowned. Rivaille of course, noticed the slight change of behavior. He was about to ask what was wrong but his brother beat him to it. "What's wrong, brat?" Levi asked smirking up at Rivaille.

His brother glared at him. "I-I uh..isn't this a bit too much for me? You know, I'm not that special and it seems like you really went all out on this and I know for a fact that the ingredients that you used for this is expensive." Eren spoke biting his lip, looking down. 

"Ridiculous." The light-gray eyed man said before his insolent brother could. He placed his finger under Eren's chin and tilted his head up.

The younger man blushed as he met his gaze. "Eren, dish perfect and beautiful dish is for you, a very beautiful and perfect boy." 

Eren's face reddened even more. "H-h-how can you say something like that? We only just met.."

'That's what you think.' 

"I don't need to know you for a long time, just to figure out that you're an amazing person." He whispered caressing Eren's cheek gently.

"I-I uh I..t-thanks, Rivaille." The brunette mumbled looking down again and began eating. He froze.

"No problem..now how's the food?"

No answer. 

"Eren?" Eren's head remained looking at the food. His eyes were wide and the spoon was still stuck inside his mouth.

"Shit, Rivaille, I think you broke him!" Levi exclaimed a bit concerned for Eren.

Rivaille's eyes went wide "Oh god." He mumbled panicking. 'Crap crap crap crap I BROKE HIM!!!'

"Fuck! Eren I'm so sorry! Was it terrible? Did I poison you!? Shit, I'm so so so sorry.." He begged tears were actually forming in his eyes as he and Levi shook Eren.

When Eren saw that his head immediately shot up. "O-oh no no, Rivaille, don't cry.." He said quickly as he wiped Rivaille's tears.

"E-eren?" He asked whimpering. "I d-didn't break you?"

Eren almost laughed. "Of course not! I was just shocked, because damn Rivy that was one heck of a meal!" Rivaille's mouth twitched a bit.

"R-really?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed grinning widely. "You can make any girl want you to be their husband!" He said laughing. At that statement Rivaille wiped his tears and smirked.

"What about you?"

Eren looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Would you marry me because I have good cooking?" He asked leaning forward a bit. 

For the hundredth time Eren's tan skin brightened. "Are you gay?"

Rivaille nodded still smirking. "So?"

"W-well, yeah I guess. I do love food." Eren answered truthfully. Rivaille giggled smiling widely. He swore he heard Levi growling beside them. 

"Okay. Enough of that talk. Eren, after you eat, would you want to go home?" Levi asked glaring slightly at his brother. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you family and friends are worried if you survived that bombing."

Eren looked at Levi like he just murdered a unicorn in front of him. "Uhm. Y-y-yeah, I guess.."

"That's settled then. I'll drive you home once your done with your food, got it, brat?"

"Yes."

"Good, now dear brother would you mind stepping outside with me for a bit?" Levi asked through gritted teeth. His brother looked up at him innocently.

"Okay!" He said smiling then stood up, but before going outside with Levi he turned to Eren and winked. "See ya later, kid."

And then Eren was alone blushing to himself. 'No, Eren, You are not gay, you are not gay..you just find them really hot..'

 

'Oh god, please I'm not gay..right?'

\-------------------------------------------

"What's up?" Rivaille asked once the and his brother got out. He was smiling innocently at Levi, looking at him as if he didn't do anything to infuriate the other.

Levi let out a small growl. "Don't play innocent, Rivaille." His brother just chuckled then smirked.

"Oh hoh? Who says I'm playing? I didn't do anything wrong, my dear brother." He paused for a second pretending to think. 

"And, if I can remember correctly...we live in a country in which we can freely do whatever we please."

"You're ruining the plan." Levi crossed his arms while narrowing his eyes at his brother. 'You're ruining MY plan.'

Rivaille raised an eyebrow at him. "What part of the plan am I ruining exactly?"

"The part where WE BOTH take it slow with him TOGETHER." 

'The part where I slowly make him fall for me AGAIN and push you aside.'

His brother scoffed and rolled his eyes, he placed his arms on both of his sides again. "Well, that was taking it slow. Besides, you made your own solo move, I made mine. He is OURS." 

'That's it.' Levi slammed Rivaille against the wall gripping on his shirt tightly, his eyes were darker than before.

He was growling, he looked wild. It scared Rivaille a bit.

"Listen, you incompetent idiot! I've spent fucking so many years planning this shit and I'm not gonna make your stupid fucking shit ruin it! What I did awhile ago was not fucking intentional so will your dickness go back to where it came from and keep your balls to yourself? Don't fucking dare touch him like that again unless we're both doing it! Fucking remember the god damn plan! WE.BOTH. TAKE. IT. SLOW. With him. This is not your plan!" 

'It's my fucking plan so don't fucking ruin it you twat!'

All color from Rivaille's face disappeared he was speechless. All he wanted to do was have the same equal moment with Eren, like the one he had with Levi when he saw them.

He didn't think he'd make his brother this mad. 'Idiot, you know he's more easily jealous..' He thought to himself.

"Did the fucking cat got your fucking tongue? Talk!" Levi yelled. Thank god walls were soundproof, he didn't want Eren to hear his brutal possessiveness breakdown. There's a time for that.

"Y-yes, L-l-levi. Sorry I-I was being a jealous idiot. I-I..I'm really sorry.." His brother apologized tears were forming on his eyes.

Levi glared at him. "You fucking better be you little shit." He mumbled then punched his brother hard on the stomach.

"Here, a little something to make you remember to listen to me.."

Rivaille winced clutching on his stomach. He slid down and sat on the ground. 

Levi kicked him and punched him again. "S-stop. Please, Levi. I-I-I've learned my lesson." He begged sobbing now.

"Tch. Fine, I'll stop. not because I pity you, but because I don't want the brat to see your pathetic self." His brother said then walked away.

'Another beating from Levi. ' Rivaille thought while standing up. 'I need to learn not to infuriate him.' He wiped his tears away.

'I should remember my place. It's our plan. Not just mine, Eren is ours. I'm lucky he's willing to share.'

"I just really have to learn how to be patient and listen." He mumbled to himself eyes twitching. 'Listen. Listen. Listen...don't listen.' One particular voice in his head said.

'Don't. You used to be the one who dominates him. Don't listen.'

"No, I should listen." 

'He will steal Eren from you..' 

"He won't.."

'He'll lock you up again, lock you up again like a dog.'

"There was a good reason why he did, though."

'They hurt you, they only loved him. They didn't know that he was as twice as insane.'

"I'm the only one insane."

'But, that's what he wanted you to think.'

"He loves me, he loves both me and Eren....he does right?"

Then the voices disappeared..

\-------------------------------------------

"That fucking, bitch." Levi mumbled to himself as he got to the kitchen. Eren was HIS, he didn't want to share.

'I should just kill him right now.' 

"He's such a fucking nuisance." He mumbled to himself again taking a knife from the drawers. "Eren is fucking mine, and no one is allowed to touch him." 

'Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill. Kill anyone who touches what's mine.' 

"No one is allowed to corrupt his soul, only me. No one, no one but me. Only me! Only me. " his grip on the knife tightened.

'I have to mark him, mark him with the same mark I have.'

Levi growled then lifted his shirt to look at the carving on his stomach. A Word were carved up there. 

Which, no one know exist except him.

One word, consisting of four letters.

A name. A name of the person who owns him and who he owns.

He stared at it. "Eren.." He mumbled. 

\-------------------------------------------

Eren was alone again. He always ends up alone, sometimes he wonders if he's cursed.

He used to be so happy with his family, then his mother died and he became alone. He had loving friends, yet now he doesn't even know if they're alive or not.

Now, he had just met two nice people. But somehow he feels like he's known them for a long time.

"They feel...they feel so nostalgic." Eren whispered placing the tray of food on the side. And closed his eyes tight. "I feel so attached to them already, even if I've only just met them." 

He lied on the soft bed. A sigh escaped his lips. "I-I feel the need to stay here." 

"I feel so safe when they're around."

Eren didn't know why but he was crying. "I feel like I've missed them so much." 

 

He broke down. "Will I lose them, too?"

"Please, I hope not. I know I just met them. But I don't want to lose them, too." He cried out covering his face with his hands. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. He didn't know why he was saying all these shit. He didn't know what to do.

'Pray.' His mother's words came into his head. 'Always pray when you feel conflicted. God is always there to help.'

And that's it. Eren shot up and got out of the bed and on his knees.

He clasped both of his hands together and shut his eyes tightly. "In the name of the father." He just wanted to get rid of these weird feelings. "Of the son." He was also scared of going home, if he got home he's pretty sure his life will go back to normal. "And of the holy spirit." But boy was Eren wrong.

"Amen.."


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

HEY GUYS! I'm sorry to tell you this but...I'm discontinuing all my fan-fics.

 

BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON!

I'm gonna try to start writing an actual novel, like my own characters and shit. I plan on going small, making a discord server for readers. Maybe make a site for it. and hopefully, once it's all done. I can get it actually published.

 

I NEED HELP THOUGH.

 

Look, I don't have money, or anything. SO I can't promise any payments,but if anyone who knows how to do digital art, or just knows how to draw. I NEED HELP WITH THE VISUALS.

 

Like, Visuals of the characters, and stuff maybe even the lands. Because I seriously can't draw for shit, if anyone wants to be editors as well. or Just help me with the whole story in general, it'll be a big help! 

 

I already have the plot, I just need think of the characters, the titles and shit. and well

 

I HOPE SOMEONE STEPS IN AND HELPS! Thank you!

p.s: I'm planning on making it a sort-of gay novel, well not gonna full on have two guys make out but somewhat hint them likee owari no seraph

if you're interested 

ADD ME ON DISCORD

Ammyrei#3672


End file.
